The present invention relates to a razor with an attached shaving aid capable of shaving body hairs grown on various skin surfaces of a body.
Patent Document 1 discloses a razor that includes a blade body attachment member having a blade body and a base member having a shaving aid. The base member is pivotally supported by the blade body attachment member. In addition, the base member is provided with a leaf spring that elastically holds the base member with respect to the blade body attachment member. When body hairs on a skin surface are shaved by using the razor, the base member pivots against the elastic force of the leaf spring so that frictional resistance between the shaving aid and the skin surface is reduced.